Lightweight
by blackrose82
Summary: I'm a lightweight, easy to fall easy to break, with every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling apart.


**Enjoy!**

Lightweight

"Blue Eyes!" a voice boomed across the cafeteria. I turned, tray in hand, and my gaze met the ones of bad-ass, hears driving Goth. I smiled and walked over the small corner of the cafeteria where Adam and Eli sat, already half-way done with their food.

"Hey" I said cheerily, setting my try down softly. I broke off a piece of my blueberry muffin, popping it into my mouth. I smiled as I savored its sweet deliciousness.

"Someone's in a good mood today" Eli commented, smirking. I stared at him.

"Yeah, I am" I replied, a smile forming on my face. That's really all the conversation I had that lunch. I was too engrossed in watching Eli talk to Adam about comics and superheroes. His jet black hair swept carelessly over his forehead, begging to be touched. His emerald eyes brighten when Adam said something funny, his jaw line so defined and perfect leading into his kissable lips.

I broke out of my obsessive stare and looked down at my tray, blushing furiously. Eli noticed this and smirked.

"Dirty thoughts blue eyes?" he whispered, his voice husky. I blushed again, even harder as him and Adam laughed. I buried my head in one of my hands, my smile never leaving my face.

"Funny, Goldsworthy. Real funny" I retorted, my face still bright red. I opened my apple juice and jumped a little when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to check the message, bringing the bottle to my lips.

_Don't worry Clare-bear. I think it's hot. (;_

_-Eli_

I choked, the juice dribbling out the side of my mouth. I reached for a napkin immediately and wiped my mouth. I swallowed the little bit of juice still in my mouth, and coughed repeatedly. Eli busted out laughing and Adam stared at me.

"Are you okay, Clare?" Adam asked, concerned. I nodded my head furiously.

"Yeah" I croaked. "Just went down the wrong way" Eli was still laughing. I glared at him and he looked up, composed himself, and winked at me. I blushed.

_The slightest words you've said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing, in your voice. _

I was at my locker now, after the horrible incident at lunch. I sat my bag down by my feet and began rummaging through it, taking out unneeded books. I put those in my locker and took the ones from my locker that I needed and place those in my bag. I double check, going through the mental list in my head.

"Clare!" Ali screeched my name from down the hall. I turned in her direction and smiled.

"Ali!" I screamed back. She ran to me, her heels clicking obnoxiously.

"So, gossip day at my place?" she asked, her smile bright. I frowned.

"I can't" I told her. "I have two papers, soccer practice (1), and an English project I have to work with Eli on" she frowned, but soon got over it.

"Oh Clare, ever heard of 'taking a break'?" Ali teased me. I smiled.

"Ever heard of 'not being a slacker'?" I teased back. She laughed.

"Ha, love you Clare" she said, walking away.

"Love you too Ali" I responded. I closed my locker and walked off. I totally forgot about the placement of my backpack, and like the oh-so-balanced girl I am, tripped over it. I closed my eyes and tensed up, waiting for the hard fall to the cold ground. When I felt strong arms wrap around me instead of a hard floor I looked up and my eyes bored into emerald orbs. His arms tightened around me and my face heated up. I pushed myself up, my hand feeling his soft yet defined chest.

"Um…Thanks" I whispered, looking at my forgotten backpack on the floor.

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p'. "No problem" I looked up to find his eyes glued to my face, studying. I quickly picked up my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder.

"So…5:30 at the Dot, right?" I asked him. He smirked at me and nodded, flipping his hair to the side.

"5:30" he repeated. I nodded, and turned on my heel. His arm caught mine and he spun me around to him. My chest pressed to his and he smiled.

_When you pull me close,_

_Feelings I've never known._

_They mean everything, and leave me no choice._

"Good bye. See ya later" he said, his voice soft. My breathed hitched at our closeness and I managed to find my voice.

"Bye, Eli" I turned and walked away, to practice.

Soccer practice and a nice shower later, I walked through the doors of the Dot; my floral dress blowing lightly in the wind. My bag was slung across my shoulder and I took a seat at the back booth. I spread my English stuff out, and ordered a Vanilla latter with extra whipped cream and chocolate chips. My drink came and I sipped on it slowly, waiting for Eli.

"Clare" a voice whispered. I looked up and K.C. stood before me.

"Oh, hey" I greeted him. He took a seat, across from me and scratched his head. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I…I wanted another chance. We had a good thing…" he whispered.

"…Until you went and cheated on me" I finished for him. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"I know, I messed up but how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he asked.

"K.C. I've already accepted your apology" I told him, getting angry.

"Then why can't you give us another chance?" he almost yelled.

"Because you don't deserve another chance!" I growled. "You really hurt me. And now I cry at the littlest things. I break in seconds now because of you"

"Clare" I looked up and found Eli standing there, his backpack gripped tightly in his hand. " Everything okay?" he asked. I stared at K.C. waiting for him to answer. He stared back and finally spoke up when he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, were fine. I was just leaving anyway" he said, standing up. "See ya"

"Bye" I said quickly, my voice cracking. I looked down at my latter and began sipping at it, doing anything to avoid conversation about what just happened. He sat down, setting his backpack on the floor. He unpacked his stuff and stared at me for a while.

"So…are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" I retorted, shooting him a smile. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the papers covering the tables. He nodded and we began working.

We worked on this project for hours, finally coming up with the last word. I leaned back against the seat and sighed dramatically.

"That was hell" I retorted. He laughed.

"Indeed" he said and switching sides, coming to sit next to me. "You have a hair…right…here" he said as his finger brushed across my bottom lip. I breathed out shakily, starring at him.

_Light on my heart,_

_Light on my feet,_

_Light in your eyes, I can't even speak. _

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

Morning came quickly and I couldn't seem to get Eli's fingers on my lips out of my hair. I can still feel his fingers, brushing, catching the hair. I sighed and shook my head, opening my locker. I shoved unneeded books in there and closed it.

"Oh. Hey, K.C." I jumped and looked over to him. His dirty blonde hair was covered by a red beanie. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and smirked lightly at me. _Not as sexy as Eli's…_

"Hey Clare, how's it going?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling a little, remembering last night.

"Good. Really good actually" I smiled again and he stared at me.

"Oh God, you're not dating that freaky emo kid are you?" I scoffed and stared at him in disbelief.

"No. I am not, and even if I was it wouldn't be any of _your_ business" I growled at him. He stared back at me, his fist clenched.

"I don't want you around him" he spit through clenched teeth. I snorted.

"And who are you exactly to tell me who I can be around?" I snarled. "He's my English partner and my friend" I finished. His hand shot out and grabbed mine as I tried to walk away. He twirled me back to face him and his grip tightened.

"Let go of me" I whimpered. A hand shoved between us, pushing K.C. back and releasing his grip on me. I stared, Eli suddenly standing in between K.C. and I.

"Back off" Eli growled his voice dark.

"I was just talking to her" K.C. responded taking a step closer.

"Well the way I saw it, she didn't want you to talk to her and you were touching her" he stated. "Don't touch her, ever" Eli turned around and grabbed my backpack. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. We stopped in front of my History class and he handed me my backpack.

"Um…thanks for that" I whispered. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, no problem. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, just…Yeah. I'm fine" I smiled at him. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"If you need any more assistance" he said with a smirk, "I'm always here. Promise" I nodded and a wave of confidence kicked in and I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. I smiled at him and walked into my history class. I sat down and sighed, my head high in the clouds.

"I know a pathetic love sigh when I hear one" Ali poked me, teasing. I rolled my eyes at her and watched Eli walk away, his hand on his cheek.

_Make a promise please; you'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need you there when I call_

_This is all so new, seems too good to be true_

_Can this really be a safe place to fall?_

I took a seat at Lunch, waiting for Eli and Adam. They came soon and spotted me, making a beeline for the table I picked out. They sat down, finally, and Adam dug in, telling us about how he didn't have time for breakfast. I smiled softly, observing my goofy friend. My eyes wandered and my head spun in circles, thinking. My gaze fell on Eli, who was staring right back at me. I stared at him for a while, processing his expression. I smiled softly at him and tore my gaze from his, picking up my sandwich. I tore off a piece, placing it carefully in my mouth. As I chewed, I half-way listened to Adam rambling on about Fiona. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my head, to find K.C staring at me. I stared back, my mouth going dry.

"Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What? Yeah I'm fine" I responded. Eli looked at Adam oddly, and Adam jumped.

"Yeah, oh um….I gotta go. I need to finish uh…a…paper. Yeah, a paper…" Adam stumbled out nervously and jumped up leaving with his tray. Eli nodded and pushed his tray away from him, placing his forearms on the table.

"Clare…I don't exactly know how to say this…I just…" he trailed off and I stared at him.

"Eli?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"This might sound crazy….I…" he trailed off. His hands started to shake violently and I took them, holding them firmly. I smiled at him a little when he looked at me.

"Just tell me" I told him, staring deep into his eyes. He nodded and took a deep breath. He squeezed my hands tighter and stared back at me.

"Clare, I love you" he whispered, his voice strong. I stared at him, my mind processing what he just said. He…loved me?"

"You don't have to say anything, I just…couldn't keep it in anymore. When I walked in on your conversation with K.C at the dot I heard everything and I knew that I couldn't let this fester inside me anymore. Clare, I know your fragile, but please…let me try?" he begged, his green eyes soft. I still couldn't speak; it was impossible. This boy, this beautiful boy wants me…

I stood up, my face blank and walked around to him. His face fell, thinking I was going to reject him. I smiled and leaned down behind him to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too" I whispered. He turned around and stared at me, his mouth open in shock. I winked at him and walked out of the cafeteria, my heartbeat raging out of control. I was halfway down the hallway when a hand grabbed mine, spinning me into a soft, warm chest. I giggled when the scent of Eli engulfed me. He cupped my face softly, and leaned down; giving me the most passionate, beautiful kiss I've ever received. His hands wrapped around my waist softly, while mine wrapped around his neck, playing with his soft hair. We broke away, gasping. He smiled at me lovingly and I blushed, knowing we were going to be okay.

_I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away, you're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight, easy to fall easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart. _

_Keep me from falling apart. _

**Review? (:**


End file.
